<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slice Me Open by SpellCasterLight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332671">Slice Me Open</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight'>SpellCasterLight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Death, F/M, Major Character Injury, Naruto AU Week 2021, Past Character Death, Threats, Unrealistic Medical Treatment Practices, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332671</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>He used scalpels to mend. She used knifes to maim. It was never going to work. [Shino x Tenten] Naruto AU Week - Day 3 Prompt: Mafia/Yakuza</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aburame Shino/Tenten</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Naruto AU Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.</p><p>Author's Notes: Naruto AU Week day 3 prompt! Enjoyed this wee fic! =]</p><p>Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.</p><p>Warnings: Alternative Universe. Threat. Unrealistic Medical Treatment Practices. Major Character Injury. Mentions of Past Minor Character Death. Major Character Death.</p><p>Naruto AU Week - Day 3 Prompt: Mafia/Yakuza</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shino Aburame was washing his hands with methodical vigour after another successful surgery without really thinking about anything, you didn't spend weeks of the first year of medical school learning how to properly wash your hands to not continue to do it that way the rest of your life on autopilot.</p><p>He was suddenly pulled backwards, a hand over his mouth and something pressing into his throat.</p><p>"You make a single sound and it doesn't matter that you're in a hospital you'll be <em>dead</em> before you know what's happened got it?"</p><p>He nodded automatically, his whole body freezing when he realised it was a knife against his neck.</p><p>"I'm glad we understand each other <em>Doctor</em>."</p><p>He was dragged back into the surgical theatre he had just left and spun around so he could see into the room.</p><p>A black eyed, black haired man, around his age, was lying on the operating table, holding his openly bleeding leg, and biting down on something to stop him making noise and drawing attention.</p><p>Whoever was threatening him spoke again.</p><p>"Fix him. Now. Or I'll slit your throat plain and simple. Understand me Doctor?"</p><p>When the doctor didn't reply quick enough, he was given a violent shake.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"Good," he was pushed again, almost slamming into the table this time. "Get to work."</p><p>The Aburame was able to quickly look behind him, for just a moment, to see who had the knife to his throat. It was a woman this time, again about his age, with brown hair worn in two buns on either side of her head.</p><p>"Are you not; going; to release me?"</p><p>She scoffed. "So, you can try running off? I don't think so."</p><p>He forced himself to calm, just another surgery, just another surgery.</p><p>"I will; require; the tools from those drawers," he pointed off to the side where the operating surgical tools were kept. "And bandages; and anaesthesia; from those cupboards."</p><p>Shino expected her to let go of him so he could collect the needed supplies, but the knife wielder dragged him over to the needed cupboards and drawers, the threat of her knife never leaving him.</p><p>The surgeon had to lean over the still silent man to administer the numbing injection, open the wound, retrieve a bullet from his leg making Shino panic for a second until the girl behind him shook him again.</p><p>"Focus Doc you're not done yet."</p><p>It was when he was stitching the wound up did the patient try to speak.</p><p>"Te-"</p><p>"Shut up, quit talking," the girl behind him cut off quickly. "You're going to be fine," Shino felt the girl harshly whisper directly in his ear next. "Isn't he Doc?"</p><p>"I am; nearly; finished," in Shino's silent panic he word vomited. "Are you planning; to kill me?"</p><p>From the chuckle he felt vibrate through his ear she found that funny.</p><p>"No," her blade moved closer to his skin, if he took too deep a breath, he would feel it. "Not if you do as I say and nothing else."</p><p>The Aburame finished sealing and bandaging the wound quickly, if only to be able to focus on something that wasn't the cold metal nearly nipping his throat.</p><p>When he was completely finished, he felt the knife drop from his throat and he took a few steps away from the table to breathe deeply.</p><p>The woman actually came to stand beside him, and he couldn't help but stare, she had the biggest brown eyes he had ever seen.</p><p>The female brunette smiled a taunting smile then.</p><p>"Thanks for the help Doc."</p><p>He saw her, quick as a flash, lift her armed hand and, next thing he knew, he was pulling himself off the operating room floor with the mother of all headaches several hours later, she had knocked him out and left him there so her and her companion could make their getaway.</p>
<hr/><p>A few days after that, when he was collecting his things to leave for the day, his shift over, he opened his locker and frowned.</p><p>A small black something with a sticky present bow on it was in with his belongings.</p><p>He picked it up carefully, it didn't look like anything immediately obvious to him.</p><p>He found a button on the black plastic, pushed it, and jumped in his skin.</p><p>A blade shot out of the opposite end, away from him.</p><p>A knife, someone had left a knife in his locker and, from the present bow that was attached someone left it in there as a <em>gift</em>.</p><p>He immediately handed it into security and changed his lock and locker combination. He didn't want or need such a thing in his life.</p>
<hr/><p>He stepped into his apartment a few weeks after the incident in the operating room and when he entered his living room with the intension to simply sit the rest of the evening with take away and a book he froze when a familiar voice spoke.</p><p>"Hey Doc, nice place you have," her entire body was shaking from the single seater chair he had closest to his standing bookcase. "You took your sweet time showing up."</p><p>"You," Shino breathed.</p><p>The same woman that threatened him in the surgical suite was now sitting in his living room.</p><p>Her hair was messy, one bun nearly completely undone, her skin covered in sweat and blood, her clothes covered in the same.</p><p>But what was most attention drawing was the open gash in her left arm gushing blood which she had half haphazardly tried to stem the flow with a ripped top she had tied around it but the blood had soaked through, dripping down her arm and onto his seat.</p><p>"Yeap me again," the knife user grinned in a teasing way showing blood on her white teeth. "I need you to fix me up Doc. You did such good work last time."</p><p>She shifted her nonbleeding arm, nearly slamming her fist down on the arm of the chair, the knife she was holding covered in blood, whether it was hers or someone else's he didn't know.</p><p>"Please don't think about trying to call the police. I've already pulled out and cut your phone line."</p><p>He wasn't. He wasn't that stupid. He'd be dead before he dialled the third digit.</p><p>"I have; medical; supplies; in the kitchen."</p><p>The bun haired woman gave a winded half laugh then. "Smart man."</p><p>Without a knife at his throat, and the fact that he could sit on a stool this time to be eye height with her arm made being threatened to do surgery on someone so obviously involved in criminal activity a whole lot more bearable.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me; what you're involved in?"</p><p>The doctor asked not really expecting an answer as he finished wiping the wounded area with antiseptic wipes; she actually snorted.</p><p>"Do you really want to know Doc?"</p><p>With the area clear of blood and dirt he input the needle containing the numbing injection into the main nerve closest to the gash to numb the area.</p><p>"Shino," he stated making her look over her shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He removed the needle, rubbing his thumb over the exit location. "My name; is Shino."</p><p>The bun haired woman turned her head back around again, but he heard her let out a loud exhale through her nose.</p><p>"Tenten."</p><p>He threaded the sowing needle with practiced ease.</p><p>"Ten; what?"</p><p>The knife wielder rolled her eyes at him when she flung her head back around. "It's my <em>name</em> idiot."</p><p>Shino frowned as he bunched the skin together to make the first binding stitch. "Tenten? What; is that? Some sort of; codename?"</p><p>She grinned a Cheshire cat grin then, obviously she found what he said funny. "Something like that."</p><p>Neither of them said anything while he finished his work. Wound sowed shut and bandaged she patted the secure dressing with her other palm.</p><p>"Thank you," he must have let his surprise show. "What? I'm not rude, you did me a solid," Shino wasn't aware it counted as a doing someone a favour when you were threatened with a bloody knife to do it.</p><p>"I already knew your name by the way," Tenten confessed making him raise his head from putting away the unused supplies. "It was on your locker. I sent you that gift the last time you helped me out."</p><p>So, it was her that had left it for him. He had an inkling but no evidence to back it up.</p><p>"A blade is; not; a gift."</p><p>The criminal grinned. "Sure, it is!" Tenten spun in the chair, resting her chin in her palm she continued, looking interested then. "Have you used it yet? Keep it on you?"</p><p>The thought of using her gift made him want to vomit. "No; never."</p><p>"You should," she leant in, like she was telling him a secret, making his shoulders tense as her warm breath just about grazed his lips. "There's bad people out there Doc."</p><p>When the Aburame returned to the living room after scrubbing his hands down in the kitchen sink, she was gone, he never heard a single sound to indicate she had moved at all.</p><p>At least she didn't knock him unconscious this time.</p><p>Two days later he found a taser in his locker this time, with the note "since you stupidly don't like knifes" attached.</p>
<hr/><p>It was weeks before he saw her again.</p><p>"Hello Doc."</p><p>There she was, siting in the same chair, legs crossed at the knee, cheek resting on her fist and a bright smile, like she was happy to see him.</p><p>"I did not believe; you could gain entry anymore," Shino stated even if it was pointless. "Why? Because I changed the locks."</p><p>The knife user looked so amused at the idea that a simple changing of door locks could stop her doing whatever she wanted.</p><p>"I got in the first time when I didn't have a key did you forget that?" She threw back at him. "Your front door has a Yale Y One lock; you simply have to use bottom of the keyway tension and then use a shallow hook to click the pins into place and it'll just pop open. It's simple to break, a child could do it," she paused to laugh lightly. "I <em>have</em> done it as a child."</p><p>Tenten threw her finger in the direction over his shoulder.</p><p>"I could also jimmy your bathroom window open with the side of my knife. You need a better lock on that too."</p><p>Her breaking down the entry points into his house so easily made him want to quickly change the topic.</p><p>"Why; are you here?"</p><p>Her arm lowered and all evidence of teasing left her face, she almost looked, timid.</p><p>"I don't know. I was, I was thinking about you for-"</p><p>Her eyes scrunched up, never looking away from him, but like she was confused by her own words.</p><p>"-I don't know why." Tenten seemed to finally settle on.</p><p>"Are you; injured; again?" Shino couldn't think of any other reason she would break into his house, but she wasn't obviously hurt, he could see no blood, no bruises, no cuts. "Should I; retrieve; my medical bag?"</p><p>"Are you always so quick to help?"</p><p>It wasn't asked in a snide sarcastic way; she was genuinely simply asking if that was what he did.</p><p>"Yes; I believe I am."</p><p>"<em>Why</em>?"</p><p>"That is simply; who I am," he answered truthfully. "I have; never really; questioned; it."</p><p>She stood in a single elegant motion, like she was performing a fluid dance and he hated that his body flinched, like it expected her to hit him again.</p><p>Tenten took out, not one, but two blades then, from some sort of waist holder under her shirt.</p><p>She stood there staring at him with a stone-faced expression, her two knifes glinting in the streetlight coming in from the window.</p><p>The criminal dropped them, the blades bouncing off the carpeted floor because of the height of the drop, they were quickly met by another she retrieved from her boot and one more she pulled out of her very hair bun.</p><p>Next thing Shino registered she was across the room to him, pushing him against the wall and kissing him firmly.</p><p>He couldn't do anything apart from freeze he was so caught off guard.</p><p>When Tenten pulled back he briefly wondered if she was going to hurt him for not returning her kiss; but she just looked subdued; like she knew she was reaching for a long shot to begin with.</p><p>"Guess I'm not your type," she let out a puff of a laugh before her head lowered and he could feel her hands shake from where they rested on his shoulders. "Guess you go for the good girl huh? The kind that goes to church, and gets straight 'A's, and adopts puppies and-"</p><p>The doctor spun them to slam her against the wall, crushing her between him and the brickwork making her moan; kissing her deeply was just like every dark fantasy his mind had ever conjured; she even tasted as dark and rich as he thought she might.</p><p>When he pulled back the knife user ran her fingers over his cheeks in butterfly wing light caresses.</p><p>Who knew someone who brought such chaos could give such light delicate touches, could be so gentle?</p><p>"I'm sorry about before."</p><p>There were so many things she could apologise for; outright threatening his life, forcing him to help criminals, attacking him; making his mind wonder about her in the darkest parts of the night.</p><p>She didn't say anything else, she simply kissed him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shino was more than a little surprised to find Tenten was still lying beside him the next morning when his alarm woke him.</p><p>"Mornin' Doc," she grinned, over her shoulder before turning over to face him; he couldn't help but admire the light pick up the different shades of brown her hair contained and how incredibly long it truly was; it took all the self-discipline he had to get out of bed.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going?"</p><p>"I have; the early shift; at the hospital."</p><p>The knife user leant up on her elbow at that gaining his full attention, making him turn away from the open wardrobe, clean shirt already in hand.</p><p>"Take the day off, call in sick for once in your life," Tenten moved her cheek to rest in her palm then. "Spend the day in bed with me. I know you want to."</p><p>As his mind tried to decide if her eyes were a chocolate brown or a chestnut brown in the morning sunlight, Shino had the thought that he must be going out of his mind because he was actually considering her idea.</p><p>"I will do it on one request."</p><p>Her entire face seemed to sparkle with mischief then.</p><p>"Haggling Doc?" Her grin became downright captivated. "There's hope for you yet."</p><p>The doctor continued. "Any question I ask you over the course of the day you answer."</p><p>She rolled her eyes slowly in reflection as she stretched out the kinks in her back.</p><p>"Same to you then Doc, any question I ask you, you answer as well."</p><p>Shino hung his clean white shirt back in the closet. "Deal."</p><hr/><p>"What did your friends say when you told them you were sick?" She asked as soon as he came back into the bedroom.</p><p>"Kiba was about to; run over here; believing; I was about to; drop dead."</p><p>That made her grin in mirth. "Sounds like he has your back."</p><p>"He does," Shino agreed, and it was true, him and Kiba had differences but they worked well together. "Thankfully Hinata; was able to; persuade; him I was capable of administering my own care."</p><p>"Hinata? Sounds cute. Do you like her?" By the grin she shot him Tenten obviously knew he didn't really know what she was implying. "Is she your girl?"</p><p>The doctor just could not wrap his head around her question.</p><p>"If I liked her; in a; romantic; sense; I would not be here with you."</p><p>Her eyes actually went wide and her jaw a little slack at that before she gave him a serene look.</p><p>"Well I'll be. Smart, cute, honourable <em>and</em> a one-woman man? I've never heard anything like it."</p><p>The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Perhaps you should; look; for better company."</p><p>The knife wielder laughed like he had just told a joke.</p><p>"Get over here," Tenten pulled on his hand so he fell on the bed beside her, she quickly moved to drape herself over him. "I'll show you how <em>honourable</em> I can be."</p><hr/><p>Her body was littered with scars he had felt the raised skin in his hands the night before but being able to see them fully in the daylight was something else entirely.</p><p>Most of the marks on her body were small, from the way they had healed they looked like bullet or knife wounds, but he couldn't be one hundred percent certain, but giving how he met her it was a safe guess.</p><p>The one on her side made his heart stop cold. It must have been twenty centimetres long and a half centimetre wide, depending on how deep it had been it might have hit her intestines, stomach, and spleen or maybe even her pancreas. It also looked like it had healed without proper medical attention, how was she even still alive?</p><p>"It's pretty ugly right?" She agreed with a simple raised eyebrow and a tilt of her head as she looked down at the scar too. "He gutted me good. Was in a coma for a while and everything. I got the last laugh though."</p><p>"What; did you do?" He asked even though he knew he didn't want to know the answer.</p><p>"That's a story for another day," the knife wielder evaded before moving his hand down to a far smaller scar on her hip. "What's this one called?"</p><p>She liked it when he ran his fingers over her scars, she asked him to tell her the medical term for the muscles that had healed.</p><p>"The extensor; hallucis; longus," the doctor muttered as his fingers danced over a long but narrow scar along the side of her calve before he placed a kiss to the healed skin.</p><p>"You make medicine sound sexy," the bun haired woman teased. "What made you want to be a doctor anyway?"</p><p>Shino placed another kiss to the scar before answering. "My father."</p><p>"He a doctor to?" The criminal member tilted her head and bit her lip.</p><p>The doctor hmm'd to tell her she was correct. "As well as; my grandfather; and my great grandfather; and so on."</p><p>"A family of smartasses huh?"</p><p>"A family of helpers; healers," the Aburame corrected making her look contemplative.</p><p>"Next your gonna tell me your family invented penicillin or something," she joked.</p><p>"No; we did not invent; penicillin;" Shino confirmed running his lips over the inside of her knee making her hum in her throat. "But my family; were; the first to use Maggot Therapy; in the First World War."</p><p>Tenten blinked wide eyes. "Did you just say 'maggot'?"</p><p>"Indeed," the doctor moved up to her inner thigh, unfazed. "The process of using; bugs; to remove; dead tissue; from soldiers."</p><p>The criminal member's entire face scrunched up in repulsion. "That's disgusting."</p><p>"It saved; many; lives. The dead tissue being removed; by the insects; before they could receive proper medical care meant; when they arrived in surgery; it was far simpler to know what; tissue; and organs; to save. It also; greatly; lowered infection rates."</p><p>"Doesn't make it any less disgusting," Tenten told him laughing lightly. "I'm not sure I want to kiss you after that."</p><p>He raised himself back up her body then. "And if I wanted to kiss you? Would you be opposed?"</p><p>She gave him an amused smile. "Well, you wouldn't need to twist my arm or anything."</p><p>When Shino kissed her then she kissed back just as deeply.</p><hr/><p>"What's with the sunglasses?" The knife wielder asked her forefinger running along the rim, still fully wrapped around him. "Not that they don't make you look cool but what gives?"</p><p>"Why? Because both me; and my father have; very mild; photophobia."</p><p>She gave a teasing grin, even tapping her finger against the glasses rim. "What's that in English?"</p><p>"Our eyes are sensitive; to light," the doctor simplified.</p><p>"So, if I removed these-"</p><p>Her fingers ran along the edge of the frames then and he took hold of her hand.</p><p>"I would be in pain; yes."</p><p>Tenten raised her other hand and pushed them further up his nose then.</p><p>"We wouldn't want you hurt, would we?"</p><p>He kissed her, slowly, unrushed and the criminal member lazily pulled him down the rest of the way, so they were completely pressed together.</p><hr/><p>"I don't know about you Doc but I'm starving," Tenten told him once they managed to crawl out of bed in the late evening. Her happily stealing some of his non-work clothes to wear, he told himself not to think of that being a very 'girlfriend' thing for her to do.</p><p>"We can order; whatever; you wish," Shino suggested. "I'm afraid; cooking; was a skill; I never acquired."</p><p>She actually tutted at him. "What a shame, and you were so close to being the full package. Well as you already know I'm good with a knife," she teased. "Let's see what I've go to work with."</p><p>The way her eyebrow rose in pure distaste when she opened his fridge and cupboards and found nothing of value was almost comical.</p><p>"Really Doc? Water, granola, and coffee? Ever hear of a vegetable?"</p><p>Shino had a very easy answer for why his cupboards were bare, but his bin was filled with empty food containers.</p><p>"My work hours can sometimes be so; sporadic; a lot of what I bought; went out of date; and became; unsalvageable."</p><p>Hand still holding the open cabinet handle she cocked her hip and rested her head on the back of the hand holding the handle, giving him a thoughtful look. "Kinda sounds like you need someone to look after you doctor."</p><p>The medical professional thought that was a rather strange take on what he said.</p><p>"When did you last have a home cooked meal?" He had only begun to think about when it could have possibly been when she spoke again. "If you have to think about it's been too long."</p><p>"I'm fixing this. You have a laptop? We'll need to order groceries."</p><hr/><p>"Where; did you learn to cook?"</p><p>Watching her cut up the vegetables and meat she had ordered, with such skill and control, he could almost convince himself she was a chef and not, whatever exactly she was.</p><p>"I was left on my own a lot when I was a kid. You learn to make more than toast pretty quick, and before you ask why I was left alone a lot," Tenten smirked, throwing something in the pot on the stove then, a flavouring of sorts. "My parents were working, and not exactly the jobs you call in sick too."</p><p>She cut another of his mentally half formed questions straight after.</p><p>"I joined the family business yes."</p><p>"May I; ask; why?"</p><p>The doctor asked coming to stand beside her; she was smart, talented, confident, surly she could have chosen a different way of life for herself.</p><p>She took a second to place a sheet of pastry in the bottom of the pan, gently folding it into the corners to be able to use all the space in the metal pan available.</p><p>"The money's good," the criminal member replied airily.</p><p>Shino wasn't convinced. "Is that; really; why?"</p><p>Tenten placed the saucepan in the sink, to sit in an inch or so of cold water, to allow the contents to thicken before being added to the pastry.</p><p>"At the beginning it was," that answer sounded more truthful.</p><p>"And now?"</p><p>"They're my family," she laid out another roll of pastry that would act as the top of the pie she was making. "We look out for each other. They took us in when we had nowhere else to go."</p><p>"There is al-"</p><p>"Always another option?" She finished with a hardened look, telling him she'd heard that line one too many times before, it had lost any real meaning long ago. "It's easy for people to say that who have never had to steal to avoid going to bed starving, when they already haven't eaten in three days."</p><p>Tenten was right, he had no idea what that felt like; he had never had anything less than what he wanted or needed.</p><p>He came up behind her, setting his hands on her waist and pressing his face into her hair.</p><p>"I; apologise; Tenten. I did not mean-"</p><p>"I'm made of thicker stuff than that Doc," she grinned, and it was true, she didn't look off put by him in the slightest. "Here, wanna help me make shapes to put on the pie lid?"</p><p>She laid the remaining pastry she had out and together they cut leaves out of the pastry, hers looking nearly professional, with clear cut edges and careful indents to give the fake leaves a real feeling, while his were barely recognisable as leaves at all.</p><p>She laughed when one of them stuck to his fingers.</p><p>"You should stick to stitching people up Doc. You and cooking don't seem to work."</p><p>"It is; pleasant; to see you so; relaxed."</p><p>The doctor commented easily as she slowly poured the saucepans contents into the pastry coated pan.</p><p>"Yea?" She asked back as she carefully cut the excess pastry off the pie by running the blunt edge of the knife around the circler tin.</p><p>He nodded and even her smile relaxed even more.</p><p>"Guess I don't slow down a lot," the knife wielder elbowed him in the side then. "Or maybe it's my new company."</p><p>They gently placed their pastry leaves on the pie top before coating the top in water and placing it in the preheated oven then.</p><p>"Twenty minutes and it's food time!"</p><hr/><p>They sat at his joint kitchen dining room table; it was probably the first time he had used it as anything but a dumping ground for books and medical charts.</p><p>Shino had to move large piles of paper and hardbacked books to be able to get enough space for Tenten to set down the two plates.</p><p>"This is; delicious," he praised from the first forkful.</p><p>"Don't sound so surprised!" She joked, cutting her part of the side of her fork instead of the cutlery knife. "But you are welcome."</p><p>He finished another few mouthfuls of the delicious meal in quick succession, now truly realising how hungry he was after not eating all day.</p><p>"The boys were admiring your stitching of my arm," the criminal member said suddenly making his eyebrow raise. "They wanted your name so they could go to you and get the same treatment. Good doctors are so hard to find."</p><p>The thought of more of her gang appearing in his home in the dead of night made his insides turn, the doctor could barely handle one. Tenten had turned his life upside down enough on her own.</p><p>"And; what did you tell them?"</p><p>She gave a sly grin, cutting more of her slice of pie. "I told them this <em>particular</em> doctor was all mine, off limits to anyone but me and they could just get their own."</p><p>Her wording shouldn't have made him feel pleased, but he did a little.</p><p>"I could get you a job," the knife user suddenly offered, and seriously too by her expression. "They'd pay well. You could live in a house the size of this entire apartment building. You would just need to work exclusively for us."</p><p>He didn't answer but simply asked a question back to her instead. "Do you; honestly; believe; I would take your offer?"</p><p>Surprising him she placed a kiss to the side of his mouth. "No, you're too good a person," when she pulled back, she gave him an honest smile. "But I had to try."</p><p>As she placed her free hand on his wrist and continued eating her slice of pie with her other hand Shino stupidly daydreamed that he could get very easily used to this.</p><hr/><p>After their incredibly late dinner she dragged him back to bed, not that he wouldn't have gone willingly.</p><p>"You've completely exhausted me Doc. I could sleep for a week."</p><p>When Tenten shuffled deeper into his bed he thought he saw her shiver.</p><p>"Are you comfortable?" The medical professional asked sitting on the edge of the bed. "I am; aware; my apartment is not the warmest. I could; turn the heating on."</p><p>"Your parents raise you to be a gentleman?" She teased tugging on his hand to get him to lay beside her. "Or did you learn that all on your own?"</p><p>As soon as he was under the covers, she pulled him to her side.</p><p>"My father; would in no way approve; of anything less."</p><p>"And your mom?" She breathed.</p><p>He sighed deeply, he had hoped this conversation wouldn't arrive, but he had asked about her family, it only made sense his own mother would become a topic.</p><p>"She died; when I was three; a robbery," Shino rolled onto his back so he didn't have to see her reaction. "She was; stabbed."</p><p>Tenten moved onto her front, he could feel her looking at him intently, but he continued to stare at the ceiling, not meeting her eye.</p><p>"Explains why you don't like knifes," she leant up further on her arms. "Did they ever get him?"</p><p>He took a large inhale through his nose. "No."</p><p>"You know, I could do you a solid this time," she started in a tone that set his teeth on edge. "I have contacts, if you tell me the date and where it was I could-"</p><p>"No," the doctor stated firmly making her frown.</p><p>"Why? You don't want the guy who killed your mom to go down?"</p><p>"It would; not; change my life."</p><p>That only made her more confused. "What? Yes, it would. The bastard who killed your mother would be dead. An eye for an eye, a life for a life."</p><p>"That is a; terrible; expression to live by," he replied easily, having to remain staring at the ceiling to keep his nerves, confrontation was never his strong point.</p><p>"You realise because I know your name, I could easily find it out on my own? Take the bastard down myself. It must have been what? Twenty-five, twenty-six years ago? If it was that long ago, he's probably old now, weak; it would be easy," Tenten sat up then to lean over him, determined. "Let me kill him for you."</p><p>"I; beg; of you to not go down that path; in my name," the Aburame sat up himself, she didn't shy away, she stood her ground. "Do; not; spill blood for me."</p><p>She did look so thoroughly dumbfounded about why he didn't want what she was offering; it spoke volumes about their different lifestyles and upbringings.</p><p>"What? Is that some kind of doctor's oath?"</p><p>"Partially yes. But it is what; I; want. I do not wish; violence; done in my name. I beg; of you Tenten."</p><p>For the first time since he had met her, she looked truly shaken. Not when she was threatening him, or when she was bleeding and injured, or when he was literally sowing her skin back together; but now. The criminal almost looked impressed in a strange way.</p><p>"There is such a thing as being too honourable, being too much of a good person you know, that right?"</p><p>Shino tilted his head to the side to think her words over as his hand ran up her arm.</p><p>"I do not; believe that," he looked straight at her again, his voice lowering. "And I'm not sure; you; fully believe that either."</p><p>She slid into his lap then and pressed a kiss to his lips which he easily returned it.</p><p>When he woke up the next morning she was gone, one of the only indicators she was really there at all was the remaining chicken and vegetable pie in the fridge with written instructions on how to heat it up properly. He took it with him for lunch that day and it was just as delicious.</p><hr/><p>The next day he found another gift in his locker, a possibly even stranger one than the other two, a very old, very read, children's book called 'The Very Hungry Caterpillar'; he read the note with interest.</p><p>
  <em>Since you like bugs so much Doc it made me think of this. This is the first gift I ever remember my mother giving me. Don't be fooled. I'll see you again to get this back.</em>
</p><p>He hated that he actually spent his lunch break looking through the book, he hated even more than his entire being looked forward to seeing her again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Did you miss me Doc?" Tenten breathed as she stowed away into his apartment in the dead of night, crawling over him as he was already in bed, silent as a shadow seemed to be her default.</p><p>It had been going on like this for months now. She would show up when she could, sometimes fully conscious, sometimes covered in someone else's blood, sometimes covered in her own blood, and Shino would simply clean her up, patch her up and bring her to bed.</p><p>They weren't dating, dating involved going outside and meeting with each other's friends and parents and planning dinner dates and talking on the phone or even knowing where they spent their time, or even what their job was.</p><p>But on the other hand they did sleep beside each other, they kissed, and shared meals where she boxed up the left overs for him to take into work and to eat for dinner, and had inside jokes, and spent hours just talking and smiling at each other.</p><p>They were something he didn't even have a word for.</p><p>"Of course; I missed you; why?" the Aburame replied honestly. His arms pulling her down to be flush against him. "I; worry; for you."</p><p>Usually she would make a joke and brush his concern off but then, this time, she did something she had never done before, she clung to him, nearly crushing him in the sheer power of her hug.</p><p>"I missed you too Doc," Tenten whispered grazing her lips over his in a barely there kiss. "I worry about you too. I wish I could be here more. See you more. Look after you more."</p><p>He rolled them over and pulled her into a deep kiss then and she responded in kind.</p><p>When she was asleep in his arms, after making love or having sex, or something else, he didn't know what she called this, holding his arms around her, Shino's face pressed into her neck he had a moment of clarity.</p><p>He was in too deep, he cared about this dark and dangerous woman who played with knifes and ended life's too much. This could only end in his heart being broken or his body.</p><hr/><p>"Your apartment is being watched."</p><p>He turned then from the bathroom mirror, toothbrush still being held in his mouth, to see Tenten there, knife in hand, back against the wall, peering out the curtains of his bedroom window before gritting her teeth and closing them quickly.</p><p>He quickly spat out his toothpaste into the sink, dropped his toothbrush and wiped the back of his hand over his mouth before speaking.</p><p>"What? Why?"</p><p>"Don't leave the building," she ordered coming to stand beside him, looking nervous but calm, controlled, like he imagined any criminal organisation member to act like under life threating situation. "Don't order anything to come here. I will take care of this Doc."</p><p>"But; why?" He asked again. "Why would they; care; enough; to watch me?"</p><p>"My boss wants me to marry his son, and I was more than happy to until-"</p><p>The mafia member cut off to look slightly lost then, but it was quickly squashed as she jolted her head to the side and gritted her teeth again.</p><p>"Until; what?"</p><p>She dropped her knife and flung herself at him to wrap herself around him then, with enough force he actually stumbled, his back hitting the wall behind him.</p><p>"I like you Doc," she whispered into the column of his neck, in a voice so thick with emotion he felt his breath catch. "I care about you, a lot, I-I lov-"</p><p>Tenten's grip tightened, almost becoming enough to bruise.</p><p>"-you make me want to be a better person."</p><p>The bun haired woman's hands moved to cup his face then, his own hand covering hers on instinct.</p><p>"And it's that kind of thinking that's going to get us both killed."</p><p>She, somewhat reluctantly, pulled back then. The fierce, harden, battle ready criminal reappearing.</p><p>"Stay here. I will sort this. Tonight. I won't let them hurt you."</p><p>"I; do not; wish for them to hurt you; either," the doctor told her, and she worried him with the steady, understanding look she gained.</p><p>"I'm not sure that's possible anymore."</p><p>With a kiss, a long drawn out peck of lips, a whispered "goodbye Shino" and a look filled with more emotion than he had ever seen on her face she was gone.</p><p>It was the first time she'd ever called him by his actual name.</p><hr/><p>He was planning on calling in sick to work for a few days, to do as she told him, but all available doctors were called to assist in a large number of casualties and deceased that were suddenly pouring into A&amp;E. He told himself adamantly it was nothing to do with Tenten. That she was safe and coming back to him that very night.</p><p>As soon as he got to the hospital he met up with his team and quickly found his father to get their instructions on where they were needed.</p><p>"What; is the situation father?"</p><p>"Gunshot; and bomb; victims. A massive ordeal downtown. We have more DOA's; coming in. Shino; will you and your team; handle; the deceased? Help with; IDing; the dead in the morgue?"</p><p>"Yes; of course father," he turned to Hinata and Kiba then. "Let's go."</p><p>"What the hell happened down there?" Kiba asked after taking the fingerprints of his fourteenth body for identification.</p><p>Hinata only continued to look distraught as she herself was in the double digits of bodies she had taken fingerprints and dental moulds of. "This wo-woman can't be a-any mo-more than twen-twenty."</p><p>"We have; nearly; completed our task," Shino spoke then, trying to be comforting.</p><p>He pulled back a sheet for the next DOA and immediately flung himself backwards with a low choking sound.</p><p>"Shino?" Kiba asked as the Aburame grabbed the gurney to stop himself simply collapsing on the ground. "What's wrong? What happened?"</p><p>It was her. <em>It was his Tenten</em>.</p><p>Her beautiful face and skin covered in blood and dirt and grim; her clothes torn and burnt but it was definitely her.</p><p>So, this whole thing was her doing, the logical side of his brain knew it, knew it as soon as they had got the call, but his emotional side had stomped it down firmly.</p><p>He took a terrified scan of the room then. Was every DOA they received a mafia member from her old gang?</p><p>Wherever the gunshots came from must have been her boss's headquarters. She had gone directly to the source. To cut off the threat to his life at its head.</p><p>But Tenten was smart and cunning and fierce, she must have known that was a suicide mission, going into the lion's den with nothing but two knives and a noble cause.</p><p>His stomach turned and he had to swallow down a sob at the realisation.</p><p>She went there <em>knowing</em> she was going to die. She died. She died willingly. She died willingly to protect him. Trying to keep him safe from those who would hurt him because she cared about him. She wanted him safe. She wanted him to <em>live</em>.</p><p>"Hey man's what's up?" Kiba looked down at his, <em>his</em>, Tenten then. "Did you know her or something?"</p><p>"Yes," he whispered defeated, torn, utterly, truly, <em>broken</em>. "I; knew; her."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>